The prior art of relevance includes gas fired fireplaces and radiant heaters which usually include a gas fired burner housed within a sheet metal enclosure lined with refractory or other heat resistant material to form a combustion chamber that intakes combustion air, exhausts combustion products through a flue and emits radiant heat through a front surface and possibly lateral or top surfaces as well.
Conventional wood burning fireplaces or stoves have the disadvantages of being a fire hazard and creating dust and ash waste which prior art gas fired appliances do not. However, converting an existing fireplace to receive a gas fired fireplace uses the existing chimney or flue, and is of limited application as a result. Stand alone gas fired fireplace appliances relieve this requirement but remain positioned on a floor surface requiring the protection of the floor surface with a stone, ceramic or metal apron. Gas fired unit heaters are used extensively to heat construction areas, barns, tents or other shelters usually on a temporary basis. Use of such heaters in homes, restaurants or commercial buildings is a limited application due to the risk of accidental contact, personal injury or fire.
The invention is directed to a novel gas fired vented heater adapted for mounting on or in a wall structure, that has a relatively thin profile to fit inside the wall with a display surface visible to the inside of the room, or directly hung on the wall like a flat screen television or artistic work for example. The positioning of the vented heater at a distance above the floor surface creates a novel visual effect closer to eye level, and in addition eliminates the need to protect the floor surface from heat exposure while placing the hot surfaces away from small children, pets and avoids other risks of accidental contact.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.